The Virgin Father
by HermiHugs
Summary: One Shot. 53 year old Harry Potter finds himself as a magical father to Hermione's daughter while still being a virgin. Character Death.


**A/N: One Shot. 53 year old Harry Potter finds himself as a magical father to Hermione's daughter while still being a virgin. Character Death. The plot bunny refused to die out so I put it into a one shot. Hope that you will like it.**

**Declaration: I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Virgin Father<strong>

Harry James Potter, 'The-Boy-Who-lived' and now 'The Vanquisher of Lord Voldemort, at 23 years of age had established himself as a very successful Charms Master. He thought that he would be at peace after defeating Voldemort in the now legendary battle of Hogwarts, however, the deaths of many of his friends and especially of his surrogate uncle, Remus Lupin left him with a troubled heart. In order to soothe his aching heart he tried to date Ginny Weasley again. Instead of a sympathetic ear as he wanted, Ginny turned out to be a very brash young woman.

Taking full advantage of the attention gained by being the girlfriend of Harry Potter, she insisted that they attend all the different party and award functions being thrown by the ministry and other 'prominent' citizens. Already tired of his fame Harry managed to forgo attending some of these parties but could not dodge the ire of a very angry Ginny Weasley. It also did not help matters that she wanted to take their relationship to a very intimate level for which Harry was not ready yet. The reason that he gave her was that the wounds from the war were still raw and his heart was not healed yet. But he knew the real reason was that the said heart was already freely given to his one true love, Hermione Granger. Unfortunately for him Hermione decided to make her very recent relationship with his other friend Ronald Weasley permanent. Plans were afoot to make their wedding a double event including him and Ginny also, and despite his protests arrangements began in earnest. So he did the only thing he could do to escape, in his opinion, from an unhealthy relationship and disappeared from Britain.

Now five years later having successfully completed his N.E. and Mastery in Charms, established himself as a successful researcher and charms master for the Canadian Ministry of Magic, specializing in obscure and long forgotten charms, similar to the Unspeakables of his birth country. The ease with which he was able to gain knowledge after leaving Hogwarts was a surprise to Harry, he could only guess that Voldemort's horcrux was acting as a liability and blocking his learning ability.

With his inheritance from both Sirius Black and his parents, he was able to build a mansion in the wilderness of the Canadian Rockies. Harry could say that he was content with his life but without Hermione he felt that a part of his soul was missing. He heard that true love comes only once in life and after losing Hermione to Ron he knew that he will never love again. Giving up any hopes of a fruitful relationship, he resigned himself to a life of solitude away from the dating scene. Though he kept in touch with Hermione through the years he did could not bear to see her in another one's arms and so refrained from ever visiting her.

It was more than two hours past midnight when Harry was rudely awakened by the incessant ringing of his mobile phone. Waking up and with barely opened eyes grabbed his phone, "Hello, Harry here."

He was surprised and quite shocked at hearing the long forgotten voice of Hermione mother's, "Harry I am sorry to call you so late, but we need your help."

He could not help the tightness that crept in his voice as he suspected that Hermione was in some trouble as soon as he heard Emma Granger's voice, "Sure Mrs. Granger, you know that I will do anything for Hermione."

He thought that he heard a chocked sob from the other end "You may have to do just that Harry. I know it is a big ask but can you please come to St. Mungo's as soon as you can and discreetly?"

"Now?"

Almost on the verge of tears Emma Granger replied "Yes Harry please now."

"Sure Mrs. Granger please keep calm, I will be there in less than half an hour"

\\\\\\\\\\

Being a charms master and working for the Canadian ministry allowed Harry to make an untraceable portkey and immediately travelled to 'The Leaky Cauldron' in London. Passing through the portal Harry discretely applied a glamour charm on himself and walked to the magical hospital. Reminded of Emma Granger's warning for discretion, Harry covered himself with his invisibility cloak and also blanketed himself with a Magical Signature Suppression Shroud which he developed exclusively for the Canadian DMLE. He knew that most of the ministry buildings can detect and record magical signatures for forensic purposes and suppressing his magical signature would give him the anonymity he needed.

Finding the required room, and with no small amount of trepidation, Harry stealthily entered the room barely avoiding a flustered Molly and Ginny who were exiting at the same time. Shocked and no less embarrassed at seeing a very pregnant Hermione on the bed in the company of Emma, Daniel Granger and a healer who he identified as Hannah Abbott he froze up for a moment. What was rather disturbing was the state of his best friend, gone was the slightly chubby look he was familiar with and now she resembled a skeleton draped in skin. Recovering quickly and after ensuring that Molly and Ginny are far away from the room he used wandless casting to seal and silence the room and put up imperturbable charms to ensure complete privacy.

Taking off his invisibility cloak and dropping his glamour Harry approached Hermione's bed berating himself for not taking the time to meet her before this. Though initially startled by his presence, Harry could sense a feeling of relief among the occupants of the room. Hermione could not hold back her elation and immediately broke down sobbing which was only slightly lessened when Harry darted forward to grasp her hand in an effort to console her.

Whatever else he thought was the reason for his presence, he was not expecting Hermione's outburst upon seeing him, "Harry please, please keep my baby safe. Please take her away from the weasleys."

Shocked into silence, he could not form coherent thought and tried to placate her. But quickly found that Hermione was becoming hysterical and began begging him to promise her.

Realizing that the situation was becoming dangerous for Hermione and the unborn baby Hannah interjected, "Hermione, You have to calm down. Harry, please, you have to trust her and get her to relax or she can lose the baby."

Harry always trusted Hermione and though he could not understand the entire situation, knew that it was important enough for Hermione, for him to be there at short notice. With her hands still in his grasp he promised Hermione to keep the baby safe.

All the occupants immediately sagged in relief and Hannah took charge, "all right explanations can wait, we have to think of the baby first. Hermione, you are using your magic to produce milk and in your current state I think that you cannot handle a normal birth. I will perform a Cesarean section to deliver the baby."

Getting a nod of acceptance, Hannah began getting ready to perform the operation. Squirming uncomfortably, Harry tried to release Hermione's hand and move away, but she did not relinquish her hold and the silent plea on her face stilled him. The magical Cesarean delivery was, to Harry, surprisingly fast and before he could comprehend, he could see a beautiful baby girl protesting loudly, being brought out from in between Hermione's legs. Even before he could blush with embarrassment, the slightly bloody baby was quickly wrapped up in a towel and put into his hands before Hannah attended to the rest of the procedure. Slightly parting the cloth Harry saw a tiny face cheeks rosy with the effort of crying, resembling Hermione, topped with wild rusty brown hair that could easily grow to be bushy like that of her mother. 'If she has chocolate brown eyes she may very well be a junior Hermione' thought Harry before relinquishing her to Hannah who went off to check the baby up and get her cleaned.

While Hermione was recovering from the ordeal, Harry could see that she was in a very bad shape. With a pang of guilt he realized that he failed to protect Hermione, something that he promised to himself that he will always do. Correctly reading the emotions on his face Hermione stated, "It's not your fault Harry. Please do not blame yourself."

"How can it not be my fault Hermione? I promised myself that I will take care of you no matter what. Even if I did not like you getting married to Ron, I should have stayed close by and helped you out." He was mortified and gave her an apologetic smile realizing that he unconsciously blurted out his displeasure at her choice of a husband.

Hermione gave him a wry grin "I did not ask you to protect me Harry, but now I ask you to protect my daughter. Please take her away with you and hide her from the Weasleys. I want you to magically adopt her Harry."

Harry was stunned, magical adoption takes away the rights of the birth parents and is usually done if the birth parents are dead. Doing it when both the parents are alive is unthinkable. He was beginning to understand how horrible Hermione's life was after getting married to Ron if she wanted to take such an extreme step. His immediate reaction was to vehemently reject the idea. The birth of a baby is a joyous occasion but the mood in the room was somber almost resembling that of a funeral parlor gave him pause. Though he did not fully comprehend the reasons, the jittery looks of nervousness and sneaking glances at the door with something akin to fear did not escape his notice. The urgency and pleading tone in Hermione's voice convinced him to take the responsibility. He was also swayed by what he acknowledged as his selfishness. His deepest desire of having a baby with Hermione could be realized this way. Not trusting his voice he nodded his acceptance.

The tense atmosphere was replaced by a sense of palpable relief which brightened when Hannah brought the now cleaned up and slightly fidgeting baby. Answering Harry's question Hannah replied, "You hold the baby and claim her as your daughter after naming her."

Taking the bundle of joy from Hannah, his heart melted at the expression of pure innocence and wide eyed wonder seen on the baby's face. Clutching the baby to his heart and the wand in the other hand Harry intoned, "This is Audrey Hermione Potter, daughter of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Weasley nee Granger. So mote it be." Everyone in the room felt the pulse of magic accepting the magical adoption binding Harry and Hermione as the parents to Audrey.

With tears streaming down her cheeks Hermione asked, "Can I hold her Harry?" Taking the baby from Harry, Hermione hugged her desperately but tenderly to her. Startled by Audrey's cries, Hermione looked at her mother for guidance and opened her gown exposing her breasts, began to feed Audrey. Overcoming his embarrassment, Harry dropped on to the bed next to Hermione, to gaze with awe at the suckling baby.

Resting Hermione's head on his shoulder, gazing fondly at his daughter Harry told Hermione, "You know I have only loved you."

"I know. I realized that when you refused to come to my wedding and did not date anyone else ever since." Letting out a sigh, "I wonder what we could have had Harry."

After a few minutes of silence Hermione let out a chuckle, "You know, Ginny still talks about snaring you into marrying her. She is sleeping around with anyone she sees but did not marry." Harry did not to deign it necessary to voice his opinion to her comment.

Taking a deep breath Hermione started to describe her life with Ron. The arguments were innocent enough but gradually escalated to verbal abuse. Aided by Molly, Ron became even lazy and demanded that Hermione work not only for their living but also at the Burrow in the evenings. Beginning as verbal abuse, it gradually turned to random beatings and in fits of drunken temper to methodical punishments if Ron did not find things to his satisfaction. With Harry not around, the dormant feelings of blood supremacy finally made surface and Hermione was being shown her proper place in a 'pureblood' house.

Harry was beyond angry and his magic threatened to explode. Hermione realizing the danger quickly grabbed his free hand, and without removing her head from his shoulder, placed it on the happily suckling baby. Harry calmed down instantly and reigned in his magic.

Keeping a hold on his temper he wanted to know why they resorted to such a step. "All the four children born into the Weasley family before mine have been girls. I think that Molly was getting desperate to have a male child. Ron was boasting how his child would be the first son to be born."

Dan kept quite till now listening to the exchange with rapt attention. He gathered that Harry understood the significance of that statement but he was still in the dark and so Hermione clarified, "all the other daughters-in-law are either purebloods or halfbloods daddy. They could not risk an incident with them."

Seeing the horrified looks on the Grangers at the thought of the atrocities committed at their daughter due to her being born to non-magical parents, Harry was about to lend his support to Hermione, but it was Hannah who answered, "Unfortunately there is a lot of truth in that statement."

Hermione continued, "When it finally came out that I was carrying a girl, they kept me locked up at home and gave me just enough food to keep me barely alive. I think they hoped that the baby will not survive. I was forced to keep the baby alive by feeding it my magic using a ritual."

Harry could not hold back the tears that were flowing freely down his cheeks onto Hermione's hair. He thought that his treatment by the Drusleys was horrific but this was downright barbaric. "We lived with them, especially with Ron for more than 8 years. How did we miss this Hermione? I know that love is blind but how did we fall into this trap?"

With down cast eyes Hermione replied, "I came to know that Ron used a love potion. I came to know about that after they stopped giving it to me in the beginning of my pregnancy to prevent any harm to the unborn son." Even the Grangers were horrified by this and Harry was pleased that Hermione did not voluntary choose the lazy git but was forced into an artificial relationship.

He was startled out of his musings by Dan. "If they are so much into the pureblood doctrine, why let Hermione marry their son? I know there was no love as they had to use a potion to get her to fall for that red headed idiot. Why go to such lengths for Hermione?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look and the onus to explain fell on Harry, "Yes sir, most purebloods like to marry with other purebloods. But this has led to intermarriages to such an extent that people are left to marry their cousins leading to inbreeding. Contrary to what they believe inbreeding has actually diminished their power and intelligence to such an extent that most of the newborns are very weak or even squibs. It can only be countered by bringing in new blood. My mother was also a muggleborn, Professor Dumbledore told me that I am more powerful than my father, a pureblood, which may be due to my mother being a muggleborn."

With a look of apprehension as he knew the next statement would enrage the Grangers, Harry continued, "it may also be due to Molly's dream of a big happy Weasley family. She wanted me to marry Ginny for the same reasons of bringing in new blood and also for my wealth. Keeping me away from Hermione would be easy if either of us were tied up into a relationship."

"Did they not try any potions on you?"

"Oh I think they did. But I can resist most methods of mind control. Love and lust potions work in the same way by making you lose your control, so I may have escaped their control easily."

He was not disappointed judging by the stream of profanities coming out of Dan's mouth. Dan and Emma Granger wanted nothing short of killing the red headed pounce. Harry taking care to gently dislodge Hermione from his shoulder moved to restrain them and explained that they do not have evidence against them and it is all conjecture on their part, however accurate it may be. "Moreover, you are non-magical and I do not have any relation to Hermione so we are at a great disadvantage against purebloods." Though not satisfied they realized that they were helpless against the blatant disregard for any justice for them and so relented for now.

With her hunger satisfied Audrey gently dozed off and seeing this Harry reached Hermione's bed and got down on his knees and finally breaking down at the injustice done to his friend, began pleading with her to come away with him. "I could keep both of you safe."

Hermione was moved by his earnest pleading, but she knew that it was not possible, "Harry, you know that the marriage bond will not allow that. Ron can force me to bring the baby also back to him. I cannot take the risk Harry. This is the only way we can keep Audrey safe."

Still harry was adamant, "Please Hermione, I cannot live without you, especially now that I know that your relationship with Ron was coerced. I can suppress your magical signature, I will research ways to save you, I will hide you Hermione. Please." He begged.

"For how long Harry? How long can we hide and escape. Besides, staying away from my husband for a long period will forcibly kill me. It may even harm Audrey if I am with her. Not having proper meals and having to keep Audrey alive has depleted my magical core Harry. It is on the verge of collapsing. I do not have much time to live. I am willing to give up my life to keep her safe and alive. Please do not do this Harry. Please take her and go away. Love her as you have loved me." Hearing this Harry finally allowed the realization of the futility of the situation to sink in, though his intellect accepted the inevitability; his heart broke at the thought of losing the one person he deeply loved. Sobbing heavily, he hugged Hermione taking care not to disturb the sleeping Audrey.

Dan Granger could see that Harry did really love her daughter. It was a polar opposite to what his son-in-law did to his daughter. They did not understand why this was happening but accepted the fate of their only daughter. He moved to console the man who he would have loved to have as a son-in-law and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry untangled himself from Hermione and with a heavy heart acknowledged the look of resignation on Dan's face. Dabbing his eyes clean Harry bent down to place a lingering kiss on Hermione's lips, their first and ironically their last. Taking the slumbering Audrey into his arms he moved away from Hermione. With a contented smile on her face Hermione left the land of the living and moved to a place where Harry hoped she could finally find some happiness.

There was however no time to grieve for the departed loved one. Harry immediately took charge "You cannot let anyone know that I was here. I will have to obliviate you of even your memory of calling me and my presence here." Looking at the Grangers he said, "You will not remember Hermione giving birth, you will believe that even you granddaughter is dead. I will call you after 4 to 5 months when things settle down."

Even though they were reluctant, both Dan and Emma knew this was for the best and agreed to it.

"Hannah, can you avoid filing the birth details at the British ministry?"

"It's alright Harry, since you will be obliviating me I will not be able to do that. Even though my oath covers it, I am not immune to Legilimency. It is best that you obliviate me, it is not unheard of to protect patient privacy."

Still cloaked in his Magical Signature Suppression Shroud Harry cast '_obliviate_' from under his invisibility cloak and taking care to erase Audrey's magical signature, portkeyed away leaving no magical trace of their presence.

\\\\\\\\\\

Pandemonium erupted inside St. Mungo's when the authorities found out about the death of Hermione Weasley and the missing baby. The bullfrog voice of Molly Weasley was easily heard over and above all the confusion. It was a pity that she was more interested in berating the authorities for the loss of a breeding machine rather than a daughter and possibly a granddaughter. The aurors that were called in were baffled and unable to explain the strange disappearance of the baby. They even looked at the memories of the Grangers and healer Hannah Abbott, though they could determine that they were obliviated, suggesting the involvement of wizards, they could not identify the culprit. They were even unable to determine if the baby was born.

The only magical signatures present in the delivery room apart from Hermione and Hannah's were that of Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley. Hearing that, the Grangers accused the three of killing their daughter. They even feared that they were responsible of kidnapping the newborn or worse killing her. Being non-magical people, their concerns were however waved away and their complaints ignored.

It was with heavy hearts and bitter resentment against magical Britain, that two days later Hermione's body was laid to rest in a small private ceremony under her maiden name Granger.

**Four months later:**

The loss of their only daughter and granddaughter hit the Grangers very hard. It was more the injustice accompanying such a brutal loss that was more discontenting. The sense of helplessness to demand justice was more than unnerving for the two parents of the one labeled as the 'brightest witch of the age'. With nothing except their dental practice tying them down they were debating to leave the shores of their birth country and even rapidly losing their will to live any longer. Into such a state of utter despondent living Dan and Emma Granger received an E-mail communication from one person they did not expect to hear from.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_I am not so sure that you remember me or are expecting any form of communication from me. Let me introduce myself, I am Harry Potter once best friend to your late daughter Hermione Granger. I can very well imagine the grief caused by the loss of your daughter as she was not only a friend to me but so much more. The reason that I am writing to you is to invite you to leave Britain and come live with me and your granddaughter Audrey Hermione, born on 25__th__ of January. This may come as a shock to you, but you contacted me to take Hermione's daughter away from Britain in an attempt to give her a better life. I request you to fly to Calgary, Canada at your earliest convenience and come share the love of a granddaughter with me. The reason you do not remember her or the events that occurred during that eventful night is because I was forced to remove your memories for yours and Audrey's protection. Audrey Hermione Potter is about four months old now and I am sure that you would like to join me in enjoying her sparkling company. Please mail me back or call me regarding your travel plans._

_Looking forward to meet you,_

_Harry James Potter and Audrey Hermione Potter_

Like the first rays of light dispelling the gloomy darkness, the Grangers could dare to hope and felt happy after a very long time. Within a week, they sold their practice, house and left their homeland looking for a future that held the love of a granddaughter.

Harry met the Grangers in the international lounge of Calgary International airport. The moment that brought the grandparents together with their granddaughter was very emotional but also brought forth beaming smiles to everyone.

A tearful Emma Granger picked up a giggling Audrey and could not hold back showering the baby with kisses, "She looks so much like Hermione."

"Yeah, if it was not for the slight amount of red in her hair I would think that Hermione was born again. May be she did." Harry answered with a wistful look on his face. Guiding the newcomers to his car with Audrey secured in her baby carrier, Harry began the 3 hour drive to his spacious home deep in the Rocky Mountains.

"Not that I am grateful Harry, but can you please tell us about how you came to be my granddaughter's father" enquired Dan from the passenger seat. A cooing Emma, who was engaging Audrey in a silly but delightful game of making faces, also nodded her question from the back seat.

So Harry began the tale of the events that made him the father to a beautiful baby girl. Saddened and enraged by the details, the Grangers ranted at the thought of drugging their daughter to be used for breeding better wizards for purebloods. Only the slumbering Audrey prevented them from exploding at the grave injustice. Concluding his tale, "We cannot get your memory of the night back but the nearest thing is to view my memory of the happenings at the hospital. I have a pensieve at home, you can use it for that" offered Harry.

The Grangers gratefully accepted his offer. "I am curious Harry; it seems that there was not much time for you to get Audrey away. How did you decide on the name that easily? If I had to guess I would think that you already had the name thought out" Emma eagerly questioned with a mischievous smirk.

Harry could not stop the tiny flush on his cheeks and with a look of longing, "yeah, I thought about the name. It was my deepest desire to get married to Hermione and I hoped to name our daughter Audrey and Lily after my mother."

Emma knew that Harry was in love with her daughter for a long time based on the letters sent by Hermione and the short time they saw him before Hermione's marriage. She could see that he was coping bravely at the loss of his love and could only imagine the happiness if Harry and Hermione would have acknowledged their love. She wished once again for the hundredth time that the two had married. She was brought out of her musings by a hungry Audrey.

"Emma there is a bottle in the baby bag near you. Can you please feed Audrey? Dan, please tap the bottle with my wand to cancel the stasis charm on it" Harry requested, extending his left arm out so that Dan can remove the wand from the holster.

Seeing Audrey feeding happily Emma asked, "Is this normal baby formula Harry?"

"Yes, it is based on the normal formula but not entirely. Magical babies need mother's milk that is infused with magic for the first year to develop properly. So I buy a powdered formula and add a small amount of potion that is infused with my magic." He grinned, "This also has the advantage of masking her magical signature for a couple of years."

"I meant to ask you Harry, Hermione told me once that they can track people using their magical signature. Since Audrey shares Weasley's genes does this mean she shares his magical signature also." Enquired Dan in a tone laced with worry.

Glad of some distraction Harry launched into the description of magical cores, "The DNA does not contribute to the magical signature. It is a combination of the mother's and father's magical signatures. As long as the baby is in the womb, its magical signature is similar to that of the mother. When the baby is delivered, the magical core from the first male that the new born is exposed to is recognized as the father's core. The baby then draws some magic from the father's core and meshes with the mother's signature and derives its own magical signature as a combination of the mother and father's signatures."

Giving some time for the Grangers to assimilate the information and taking a breath he continued "That is why a medi-witch is the only one that delivers the baby, not a wizard and the baby is first handed to the father not the mother. Since I was present in the delivery room and handled Audrey first, Audrey's magical signature is now a combination of Hermione's and mine. No one can dispute my claim as the father."

"Are you sure?" asked Emma allowing herself to hope and be assured of Audrey's safety for the first time.

"Yes, I went to Gringotts Canada last month and got an inheritance test done using her blood. Audrey is registered with Gringotts and Canadian ministry of magic as mine and Hermione's daughter. She is now my only heir."

Dan and Emma Granger looked at each other sharing contented smiles while saying "Good!"

\\\\\\\\\\

This was the story of Harry James Potter, told to her 5 year old daughter by the now 25 year old Audrey Hermione Flatts nee Potter.

The little girl wanted to confirm, "So Grandpa Harry is not my real Grandpa."

"No darling, but he practically gave up his life to raise the daughter of his true love and be a grandpa to you" her mother answered.

"Mum! Next time I meet him I am going to give him an extra big hug. I will tell him not to worry, he is my real grandpa."

The parents of the girl share a small chuckle at the little girl's innocence, "you can do that on Saturday baby when we go to his house like we always do" replied her father.

The little girl drifted off to sleep, probably dreaming about her brave grandmother who gave up her life so that her daughter could live.


End file.
